


Butterfly

by samwhambam



Series: The Rose-Brewer Guide to Sex Positions [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Everything is consensual, Just filth, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, face fucking, slightly degrading sex in one small section, straight up porn, there are moments throughout where they check in with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: Patrick takes a break from working on his sex positions spreadsheet to have a little rendezvous with David.(This is part of The Rose-Brewer Guide to Gay Sex Positions series)





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you stay hydrated folks! 
> 
> (Shoutout to the Rosebudd Motel. Y'all are fire and the reason why I'm able to churn these out quickly!)

The spreadsheet was a slow process. Patrick had started it with a clear goal in his mind and a yearning for his thoughts to be organized and concise and easy to follow, instead of the mental flashes of David taking his cock in more ways than Patrick thought possible. 

David checked in on the progress, adding snarky comments to a column he himself had created. It was titled “ _ 8===>~~~”  _ and Patrick had laughed when he saw it, shook his head at David who was sitting next to him on the couch, ignored bullet journal in his lap. 

“You’re insufferable,” Patrick said as he closed his laptop and moved it to the coffee table. 

David just looked at him, a small smirk playing on his lips. He locked his phone, twisting his body to face Patrick. 

“I’m not the one who created a sex spreadsheet,” David hit back and Patrick just started unbuttoning his own shirt.

“Are you complaining?” Patrick teased, his voice cool, calm and like steel and he noticed the way David’s breath hitched. It was his in control voice, the one that told David how he wanted it, when he wanted and that the night was going to go the way he wanted it to. And Patrick knew exactly what it did to David. He stood up, towering over David who was still sitting on the couch. 

“No,” David breathed, eyes following Patrick’s hands, watching Patrick twist at the buttons as the movements untucked the shirt from his jeans. 

When the shirt was unbuttoned, Patrick let it hang open and when he undid his belt, David was already leaning in. He unzipped his pants and David’s hands flew up, clutching at the denim covering Patrick’s thighs. 

“You wanna suck my cock?” Patrick asked, voice straddling the line between being patronizing and supportive. 

“Yeah,” David whispered, his eyes flickered between the exposed band of Patrick’s briefs and Patrick’s face. 

“Are you hungry for it?” Patrick goaded and when David nodded his head vigorously, Patrick laughed at him. “David, you gotta control yourself. I haven’t even kissed you yet.”

“You’re the one who played those porn videos for us to watch,” David hit back, it was a weak defense. “I’ve just been waiting for you to be done for the night.”

“Those were for research,” Patrick tsked and reached into his pants, pulling out his half hard dick. David whined when Patrick took a step back, farther away from David.

“Come back,” David called out, voice high and sharp. 

Patrick took a half a step closer, close enough that there wasn’t room for David to move to the floor. But far enough that David had to perch precariously on the edge of the cushion. 

“Kiss it,” Patrick ordered and David immediately kissed the tip, pressing kiss after kiss into the skin. 

Patrick moved back as soon as he noticed David’s tongue darted out. 

“Not yet, David,” Patrick breathed. He pushed at David’s shoulders until David was seated all the way back. He grabbed his laptop, took a seat next to David and opened an incognito tab to pornhub.

“Find a video you want to watch,” Patrick encouraged, turning David’s face away from his dick to the screen. He stroked himself while David browsed. 

When David finally decided on one, Patrick took it from him, set it up on the coffee table. He maneuvered David’s hands until they were flat and on his own thighs. 

“Don’t move them until I tell you, you can,” Patrick told him and David nodded.

Patrick took the base of his cock in one hand, the other curled around the back of David’s skull. He pressed the tip of his cock softly against David’s lips. 

“One good suck for the road,” Patrick said and when David’s lips fell open in confusion, Patrick pushed past them slowly, moving until David’s face was flush with his pelvis. He held himself there for a beat, then moaned as David sucked hard as he pulled out, almost as if David was willing himself to be stronger than Patrick’s movement, to keep Patrick in his mouth for as long as possible. 

When David’s lips left Patrick’s cock with a pop, David just stared up at him with wild eyes. Patrick hit ‘ _ play’  _ in response, standing there for a second to watch a woman lower herself onto someone’s cock. Her moan was long and David was breathing heavy, watching Patrick. 

“Watch your video and don’t move, David. I’ll be back,” Patrick said, his voice gentle. 

When Patrick turned the shower on, he heard David’s soft plea of “ _ please be fast”  _ and Patrick took his time showering, careful to clean himself well before stepping back out. The woman was near her climax, if the strength of her moans were anything to go by and when Patrick stepped out of the bathroom, naked, David was panting, fingertips digging into his thighs. 

“Do you wanna watch her come?” Patrick asked as he approached David. 

David shook his head, eyes trained on Patrick’s hard cock. Patrick just smirked, reached over and shut the laptop, not even bothering to pause the video. He moved so he was kneeling on the couch, arms crossed along the top of the couch. 

“I want you to rim me, David. Like you mean it,” Patrick said, voice heavy with a sigh. 

David was moving instantly, dropping to his knees in the space between the couch and the coffee table, wiggling to push the table further away. His hands came up, gripping onto the back of Patrick’s thighs, pushing them apart just a bit. So he could fit perfectly in the space that had always been meant for him. 

“Be a good boy and I’ll let you suck my cock,” Patrick said and David whimpered. Patrick looked back in time to see David press a palm against himself. “Hands off. Touch yourself again before I say you can and you’re not coming tonight.”

David let his face fall against Patrick’s ass. 

“Do you understand?” Patrick asked and David nodded. “Use your words, David.”

“Yes,” David responded. His voice was broken and Patrick smirked as he turned away. 

Patrick sighed as David spread his cheeks, fingertips digging into the skin. He could feel David’s breath on him, hot and damp in the split second before David licked him, tongue flat and round as it explored, switching between long and short licks. He sucked at the skin he could get in his mouth, careful where the skin was too sensitive. 

“Just like that,” Patrick said as David licked into his hole with little kitten licks, teasing him. “Use your teeth.”

David moaned behind him, voice breaking as he pressed his forehead into Patrick, taking a second to breathe.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” David said, lips moving against Patrick. He gently bit at the skin, just enough pressure for Patrick to be able to differentiate between the sensations.

“Baby,” Patrick whispered as David doubled down at his efforts. “Keep going. You gotta earn my cock.”

Patrick could feel the blood coursing through his veins. The heat radiating off of David was almost suffocating, but he had plans for that night and he needed to key up David even further. He wanted David shaking underneath him, skin vibrating while waiting to come. 

“Not good enough,” Patrick commented. 

With every ounce of self control, Patrick straightened up, moving away from David’s mouth. David’s hands gripped at his hips, desperately pulling Patrick back to him. 

“Hands off, David,” Patrick said and his hands were off of him immediately. 

Patrick turned around to sit on the couch. 

“Baby, I needed you to try harder than that. You know you can do better,” Patrick cooed and David swallowed heavily. He looked wrecked, his eyes wide, skin flushed. His obvious erection made Patrick hungry, but it was going to be a long night and Patrick didn’t want to throw his plans to the wayside just because his husband was the sexiest man Patrick had ever seen, could ever dream up. 

“Please,” David gasped. His fingers were digging into the couch cushion, knuckles white with exertion. 

“Get naked.”

David stood up quickly. Patrick stroked himself as he watched David strip, his movements hurried and jerky. When David was standing naked in front of Patrick, Patrick hummed in content.

“Turn around,” Patrick said and David did so quickly. “Bend over and put your hands flat on the table.”

Which David did, eagerly and Patrick smiled wide at his actions. God, he loved his husband. 

“What’s our safeword?” Patrick asked.

“Lavender.”

“Good. Now baby,” Patrick said as he ran his hands over David’s skin. “When I ask you to do something, I need you to do it. Okay?”

“Yes,” David responded, eager to prove himself. 

“So when I tell you to rim me and earn my cock. I need you to earn my cock,” Patrick ran his fingertips softly up the back of both of David’s thighs. He smirked as goosebumps formed on David’s skin. “And if you don’t earn my cock. I have to take care of it on my own. And then you don’t get to come. And I don’t think that’s fair for either of us.”

Patrick raised his right hand, letting it come back down with a hard  _ smack!  _ David just whimpered and rocked back into the movement. Patrick did the same with the other side and David’s back arched. 

“So, I don’t think I can let you come tonight,” Patrick muttered in an apology. He spanked David again, right cheek, then left cheek. 

David just groaned underneath him. His neglected cock hung between his legs, pink and angry and so, so full. 

“Your cock looks so desperate for it,” Patrick cooed. He shook his head to try to clear some of the haze forming. He slapped gently at David’s balls, causing David to shout. 

Patrick lifted both hands, bringing them back down against his ass sharply, one, two, three times. David’s ass was a light pink and Patrick wanted to keep going, but his desire to fuck David’s face outweighed that temptation. 

“You’re awfully quiet today,” Patrick commented and David just looked at him over his shoulder and Patrick could come from that alone. “You went nonverbal so quickly this time.”

“It already hurts,” David said and Patrick smiled at him.

“Well, you know what, since I’m a very generous person, I’m going to let you try again,” Patrick said as he stood up. He pulled at David’s body so he was flush against Patrick’s front. He kissed along David’s shoulder, hands sliding along David’s hips. He raked his fingers through David’s happy trail. “You feel that David? Feel how hard and wet I am for you?”

David nodded.

“Can you lay on the bed for me? But so that your head is hanging off the edge of it?” Patrick asked and David nodded again. “Do you want to know what I’m going to do to you?”

“Please,” David said as he sagged back into Patrick. 

“I’m going to fuck your face. Then I’m going to fuck you in the butterfly position and then finish off with deep impact,” Patrick spoke into David’s skin. “Afterwards, we’ll have some water and a snack and depending on what time it is, we can put on a movie. I’ll even turn the TV so we can watch from the bed.”

“Kiss me?” David asked and Patrick spun David around, finally kissing him. 

David sunk into the kiss, his body relaxing.

When Patrick pulled away, David chased his lips, but David moved quickly once Patrick motioned to the bed. He laid down, scooting until his head was just hanging off the bed on Patrick’s side. 

Patrick pulled at David, rearranging him so he was perfect. He stood with his legs spread, his cock dangerously close to David’s mouth. 

“You want my cock?” Patrick asked, voice mocking. 

“Yes. So badly,” David responded, cheeks pink and eyes bright. 

“You wanna choke on it?” Patrick asked. David just whimpered, whispering a  _ ‘yes’  _ as Patrick grabbed his cock, slapping it against David’s face. “You’re such a greedy cocksucker.”

“Fuck. Patrick, I need it,” David begged, his hands flying up to grip at Patrick’s waist. “I need your cock in my mouth.”

Patrick shifted forward, pressing his hips against David’s face. David pushed back on his end, wiggling his face into Patrick’s balls. 

When Patrick stepped back, David immediately opened his mouth. He knew this dance, he was ready. 

Patrick pushed his cock into David’s mouth, stopping a little bit in so David could suck at the head. He lavished the bit of cock with his tongue, running it along the slit. Patrick just sighed as he pushed in farther, his senses reeling as David sucked him like it was the last time he was ever going to. 

He ran a fingertip along David’s cheekbone, coaxing David’s eyes open. David just winked at him, their usual sign and Patrick pushed in a bit farther, before pulling back out. David was looking up at him, eyes soft, lips twisted up into as much of a smile as Patrick’s cock would allow.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Patrick murmured. His eyes fluttered closed as David sucked on the tip. 

He needed to move, to fuck into David. So he did, he fucked David’s mouth gently, letting David get used to feeling before slowly pushing harder and deeper. With one particularly hard thrust, David gagged lightly and gasped for air once Patrick pulled out. There was a tear in one of David’s eyes that Patrick caught as soon as it slipped out. 

With David’s throat full of Patrick’s cock, Patrick pressed a finger against David’s throat, seeking out the shape of his cock. 

He kept going, fucking David’s face harder. He couldn’t hold back his moans, they were ripping out of his chest each time David sucked as Patrick pulled out. David was choking on his cock with every couple of thrusts and Patrick knew that he should hate it, hate the way it was demeaning but David loved it and Patrick loved everything that David loved. The skin of David’s chest was blotchy with desire and Patrick so desperately wanted to take David’s cock into his mouth, soothe it with his tongue, but he couldn’t. 

David’s fingers were pressed so firmly into Patrick’s hips that his nails were starting to break skin and Patrick loved it. He loved the way David pulled hard on Patrick’s hips with each thrust, trying to push Patrick deeper into him. There was saliva and precum dripping onto the floor from the corners of David’s mouth.

“You look so beautiful with my cock in your mouth, baby. Like this is what you were born to do,” Patrick moaned. He was so close to coming, so close to the edge. So he pulled out and took a step back. 

Patrick squatted so he could press a kiss to David’s forehead. 

“You did so good, baby,” Patrick whispered, running his hands over David’s face. 

“I did,” David said in agreement. His voice was low and broken, beyond raspy and it was the sexiest thing Patrick had ever heard. 

“Look how hard you are. You haven’t stopped leaking since you laid down,” Patrick said, slipping his fingers into the hair on the back of David’s head. He tilted David’s head up so he could look down at himself. 

“Are you going to fuck me now?” David asked with a whimper.

“Of course. Can you flip yourself around for me?” Patrick asked, his hands rubbing at the muscles of David’s arms in encouragement.

He helped David move, shifting him into the position he wanted. He helped David bend his legs, knees far apart and feet flat on the bed, just so Patrick could move into position. He grabbed the lube then kneeled in between David’s legs, spreading his knees and sitting back on his haunches. 

“I’m gonna prep you and then I need you to wrap your legs around my waist, knees out, okay?” Patrick said, drawing David back into the present. 

David’s hands were twisted in the sheets, pulling as Patrick pushed into him with a lubed finger. David was responsive, moving his body with Patrick’s finger, begging him for another. Which, Patrick obliged. He crooked both fingers, searching for David’s prostate and when he rubbed it, David groaned, twisting his body to try to absorb the pleasure before it was all too much.

“I’m not going to last,” David cried out as Patrick stroked that spot another time. 

“You can come as soon as my cock is in you, it’s okay, baby,” Patrick soothed, petting at David’s hip with his free hand. He pulled his fingers out, squeezing more lube onto them. When he pushed three in, David opened his mouth in a silent cry. “It’s okay. Just a few more minutes.”

“Now, please. Baby, please,” David whimpered and Patrick took pity on him, moving his limp legs to encircle his waist. 

He lubed his cock quickly, moaning at the pressure of his fingers around the head of his cock. When he pushed into David, David let out a yelp, body shaking as Patrick began to move. Patrick knew what David needed, a couple of hits to his prostate and two tight strokes on his cock, but Patrick needed just a few more minutes.

David moaned as Patrick fucked into him, their hips rolling together as Patrick thrust and David rolled to meet his hips with each one. Patrick reached forward, finally wrapping his hand around David’s angry and neglected cock. But he just squeezed the base. 

“Is this okay?” Patrick asked. He needed to check in. David was a blubbering mess, trading in his usual coherent teasing for shapeless sounds. 

“Yes,” David whispered, his eyes closed and head pressed back into the bed. 

“You feel so good, David. So tight and sexy. I love watching you fuck yourself on me,” Patrick said, voice weak and wavering. 

“Fuck,” David stammered. 

“We’ve gotta move, neither of us are going to last,” Patrick said, letting go of David’s cock to help David lower his legs. 

He slipped out of David, chuckling as David whimpered and shimmied his body down to try to chase after Patrick’s cock. But David was too fucked out to move fast enough to make it an even remotely plausible dream. 

Patrick wrapped his hands around David’s ankles, pulling his body until his legs were hanging off the bed.

“Hold your thighs to your chest, baby.”

David did so, fingertips white as he held his legs up and his whole body trembled as Patrick stood up, planted his feet firmly on the ground and pushed his cock back into David’s ass.

They groaned in unison and Patrick bent forward to kiss David, their lips moving lazily across each others. 

“So deep,” David gasped out as Patrick rolled his hips experimentally and Patrick wanted to make a snarky comment about  _ ‘well it is called deep impact’  _ but David had let go of his legs and was clawing at Patrick’s back and they both needed to come.

“Fuck, David,” Patrick said as he began to move, standing up straight again so he could thrust into David evenly and hard. “Hands on your legs, David.”

David moved immediately, back to gripping the backs of his thighs, body bent at an angle that Patrick knew David would hate to hold for too long. So he moved his hands from David’s hips to clasp over David’s hands.

“Do it,” Patrick said, his eyes trained on David’s leaking cock and one of David’s hands slid out from underneath Patrick’s, encircled his own cock and in two stroked he was coming in thick spurts up his chest.

David’s mouth was open, eyes screwed shut, breath coming out in short pants. He was shaking and Patrick’s own orgasm followed and he collapsed forwards, arms coming up to pull David into him.

“I love you,” Patrick mouthed into David’s hair. David just whimpered in response, aftershocks still tearing through his body. 

Patrick held him through it, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, only moving once David was still. 

“I’ll be right back, wait here,” Patrick said as he disentagled his body from David’s. David just scoffed at him and Patrick knew what he wanted to say. 

_ “How can I move when you fucked me that good? I can’t even form a full sentence.”  _

Patrick came back to the bed with a washcloth, a glass of water and a bowl of grapes. He wiped his cum and lube from David’s legs. He ran the towel through David’s chest hair, careful not to tug, but with enough elbow grease to get the dried cum out of the hairs. 

“Let’s move under the covers,” Patrick whispered as he pulled David up, moving the duvet so David could crawl underneath it. 

Once Patrick followed him in, David was turning into him. 

“Hold me, I need you to hold me,” David whimpered, eyes wet and hands gripping onto Patrick. 

Patrick pulled David in closer, running his fingers through David’s flattened hair. 

_ “I’ve got you,” _ Patrick kissed into the skin of David’s temple and David sighed as he hooked a leg over Patrick’s.

“Was so good,” David mumbled as he began to drift off to sleep. “Was so good, baby.”

Patrick just held him tighter. 

“Next time, I’ll make love to you, David,” Patrick whispered, but David was already asleep. 

He considered waking him up, just to tell him and promise him, but his husband was resting and he had already made his promise. He was going to keep it, whether David heard him or not.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Positions mentioned are the Butterfly ([here's a link](https://gaysexpositions.guide/butterfly/)) and Deep Impact ([here's a link](https://gaysexpositions.guide/deep-impact/))! All can be found on <https://gaysexpositions.guide/> (the website is very porny so go on it at your discretion!) 
> 
> i'm on tumblr as [samwhambam](https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
